


Laura's Dying Words [ART]

by Lego_Femslash (Alicepire)



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Crack, F/F, Laura's dying words, Lego, Lego Femslash, Season 3 Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 02:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicepire/pseuds/Lego_Femslash
Summary: Laura's dying words kinda dragged on a bit, didn't they?





	

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
